


A Rose in the Ashes

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Loyalty, Post-Mission to Malachor (Star Wars), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: After Ezra has saved her from Darth Vader, Ahsoka needs to get off Malachor.She calls an old friend
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	A Rose in the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



When she returned from the world between world, the temple was quiet. Her steps echoed in the empty hall, but Ahsoka kept her guard up. There was no way of telling how much time had passed between Ezra pulling her out of her fight and her return.

Darth Vader – Anakin – might still be here. 

She still couldn’t believe it. Not Anakin, not after everything that had happened. How could she ever tell Rex? Perhaps it would be kinder not to tell him, but Ahsoka already knew she would. The truth may hurt, but it was better than being lied to and Rex had been lied to too often already. She would not add to it.

First she had to get off Malachor though. Ezra had come from the future, a future where the Ghost Crew had thought her dead so it was probably best not to contact them. Ahsoka’s heart ached when she thought about leaving Rex in the believe that she was dead for two more years. So much for being honest.

She couldn’t risk contacting the Alliance directly, not without knowing the situation in and over Malachor. Maybe the Empire was laying there in waiting for her and anyone who might look for her. Anakin had always been a brilliant strategist.

Malachor was steeped in the Dark Side, clinging to her like ashes, making it difficult to breathe. She needed to leave, as quickly as possible.

There was one contact coded into her comlink that she could try, even though it might be a long shot. One person she still trusted.

/

Riyo had retired from her position as senator towards the end of the Clone Wars in order to work on a committee established by Mon Mothma and Padme to reach out to Confederate politician to bring an end to the war.

The last time Ahsoka had seen her, before she had started working as Fulcrum, Riyo had put her skills to good use and worked as the Alliance’s ambassador, trying to sway neutral or only weakly-Imperial systems to their side. A position that had a high turnover rate.

She had sent Riyo nothing but her coordinates and the Fulcrum symbol, trusting that if the Empire had laid a trap, she would avoid it. If she was still alive. Perhaps the Alliance had a new ambassador and Ahsoka would have to stay on Malachor until Ezra and the Ghost Crew came for her.

If they came for her.

Malachor was an empty world, destroyed in the Mandalorian Wars and never re-settled. Even the Temple seemed to exist only out of sheer malice and not because it had been particularly well built. Ahsoka closed her eyes to mediate more easily. She felt the Force but it was a remnant, an echo from a time long ago. The Force was within all living things but Malachor the only living thing left was herself. 

The emptiness made her shiver.

“Ahsoka.” 

When she opened her eyes again, Riyo was standing in front of her, a smile gracing her lips. Ashoka was so used to seeing her in formal clothes with her hair done up and makeup emphasising her features that she almost didn’t recognise her.

Riyo’s presence brought another piece of the living Force to Malachor, and Ahsoka was no longer alone. With a relieved laugh on her lips, Ahsoka jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Riyo’s neck, hugging her as tightly as she could. 

“It’s good to see you”, Ahsoka said, burying her face in Riyo’s shoulder. No matter if she wore a flight suit without make up and had her hair in a simple braid, she still melled the same, felt the same.

“You, too, Ahsoka”, Riyo replied, holding on just as hard.

Eventually their hug did ease, though Riyo held onto Ahsoka’s hands, almost as if she was afraid that Ahsoka could slip from under her fingers like sand.

“What do you need?” Riyo asked and Ahsoka could’ve kissed her, or cried, or both. No demand for an explanation despite not having spoken in years, only the gentle press of Riyo’s hands around hers and the reassurance in her eyes that she would do whatever Ahsoka asked of her.

“Can we just leave? Please?” 

“Of course.” 

Riyo held her hand all the way back to her ship, a small but fast D-Class Starfarer. 

“Did the Empire give you any trouble?” Ahsoka asked as Riyo slipped into the pilot seat.

“You mean today or in general?” Riyo teased gently. “There was no Imperial presence here when I arrived.”

“But in general?” Ahsoka asked, her eyes fixed to the featureless, barren wasteland that was Malachor’s surface. She couldn’t imagine that it had ever looked any different.

“In general I believe the Empire does not see the Alliance as a threat. An annoyance to be exterminated when the opportunity is there, yes, but not something that needs special attention.”

They left the atmosphere behind and Ahsoka was finally able to look away from Malachor, sparing the thought that she hoped she would never have to return. She slumped in her seat, tension bleeding from her body as Riyo took them into hyperspace.

“Where are we going?” 

“Dantooine. The Alliance’s current head quarters are there”, Riyo answered, getting up from her seat. Before Ahsoka could ask, a blanket was being thrown over her shoulders. “You look like you’re freezing.”

Malachor hadn’t been cold but it also hadn’t been warm. It had been nothing, literally nothing. Ahsoka tugged the blanket more tightly around herself, just thinking about Malachor made her shiver.

“Do you want to talk about?” Riyo asked, rubbing Ahsoka’s arms through the blanket. It was a lovely gesture if useless. 

“I don’t know if I can”, Ahsoka replied. How could she unload all of this – Anakin, Malachor, the world between worlds – on Riyo? How could she burden anyone with it? Part of her felt selfish for wanting to share it so she would not be suffocated under its weight.

“Take your time”, Riyo said, her hand trailing over the tips of Ahsoka’s montrals to her face, cupping her cheek. “I’ll be here.”

Ahsoka leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. The Force that living in Riyo, through Riyo reached out to her, connected her to Riyo and to all other beings in the galaxy. “Thank you.”


End file.
